Un nouveau souffle pour Séverus Snape
by Ptitepuce11
Summary: Voici une petite fic sur un de mes personnages préféré : Séverus Snape Que se passerait-il si le plus fidèle des mangemorts faisait une rencontre qui bouleverserait sa vie ? Rating M à cause de certaines scènes un peu choquantes et lemons
1. Chapter 1: Mission

_L'histoire se déroule pendant les vacances après la sixième année du trio. Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome six est conservé sauf les horcruxes. Séverus a tué Dumbledore uniquement pour garder sa place de bras droit auprès de Voldemort._

_Les pensées de Séverus sont entre* ...*_

J'ai écrit cette histoire dès la fin du tome 7 sans jamais la publiée, mais là vu que mon autre fic est presque finie j'ai décidé de m'y mettre.

Désolé s'il y a des fautes j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible

Chapitre 1 : Mission.

L'action commence une semaine après la mort de Dumbledore :

Séverus sentit sa marque le bruler, il maugréa mais il enfila malgré tout une des ses robes noires traditionnelles prit sa cape et transplana au QG du Lord. Dans la grande salle se trouvait déjà une dizaine de mangemorts qui attendaient visiblement les ordres du lord.

_ Mes chers fidèles, Dumbledore est mort grâce à mon fidèle bras droit qui vient de nous rejoindre !

Séverus sursauta intérieurement !

*Tiens il me considère comme son bras droit à présent ! L'autre vieux fou avait raison !*

_ Malheureusement Potter court toujours !

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Chaque fois que le nom de Potter était prononcé, un mangemort payait mais cette fois ci il n'en fut rien ! Tous s'étonnèrent !

_ J'ai mis au point un plan que l'autre rat m'a suggéré !

Ce dernier s'inclina en couinant :

_ Vous me faîtes bien trop d'honneur maître !

_ Notre cher ami Quedever à suggéré l'idée de s'en prendre à la miss-je-sais-tout, fidèle amie du Survivant !

Il accentua ce dernier mot

_ Pendant les vacances, il y a toujours quelques jours où le trio est séparé, chacun va rejoindre sa famille, comme vous devez le savoir les Granger sont des moldus, ils n'ont donc aucune protection sur leur maison.

Séverus !

L'intéressé frémit intérieurement mais garda un visage impassible, se gardant bien de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

_ Tu prends trois hommes avec toi et tu me ramènes Miss Granger avant ce soir !

Séverus s'inclina. Le Lord fit un geste de la main pour leur faire signe de se retirer. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron.

_ Malefoy, Zabini et Nott vous venez avec moi !

Tous les trois acquiescèrent. Ils mirent au point un plan d'attaque. Ils transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez les Granger tout se déroula très vite ! Ils profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour tuer les Granger pendant que Séverus se saisit d'Hermione. Il la neutralisa à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ils repartirent quelques instants plus tard, une Hermione inconsciente dans les bras.

Une fois arrivé au QG, ils allèrent prévenir le Lord du succès de leur mission pendant que Séverus conduisit la jeune femme à ses appartements. Il la déposa sur son canapé et l'observa, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de sa méprise ! Il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione !

La jeune femme inconsciente ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione mais paraissait plus âgée. Elle avait la même tignasse, les mêmes yeux noisette mais de légères différences apparurent au fur et à mesure que Séverus continuait de la dévisager.

*Merde comment est ce possible ?*

Il réveilla la jeune femme par un informulé. Celle-ci le fixa et gémit en regardant autour d'elle.

_ Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

Pour comprendre la méprise de Séverus remontons ensemble le temps de quelques jours…


	2. Chapter 2: Explications

Chapitre 2 : Explications

_Un chapitre centré sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme._

Quelques jours auparavant dans le domicile des Granger :

On sonna à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir toute excitée ! Devant la porte se tenait une jeune femme avec une valise à la main.

_ Lliane !

_ Hermione !

Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Lliane ma chérie comment vas-tu ? Et ma sœur comment va t'elle ?

_ Très bien mon oncle ! Beaucoup mieux depuis que mon père nous laisse enfin tranquille !

Lliane et Hermione étaient cousines (JK Rowling n'ayant rien dit sur la famille d'Hermione je me permets de lui inventé une cousine)

Toutes les deux se ressemblaient énormément ! Plus jeune on les prenait pour des jumelles tellement la ressemblance était frappante !

Même leurs propres parents avaient du mal à les reconnaître quand elles étaient habillées pareil ! Elles avaient dix mois d'écart, Lliane étant l'ainée. Elles étaient comme sœurs ! Quand Hermione avait reçue sa lettre pour Poudlard elle n'avait rien caché à Lliane. Celle-ci avait été triste car elle aurait espéré qu'elles puissent faire leurs études ensembles mais elle était heureuse pour sa cousine. Elles avaient évidemment gardé contact. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis 6 ans !

Elles passèrent leur première journée et la première nuit à papoter ! Même si elles communiquaient par lettre, le fait de pouvoir parler face à face était mieux ! Elles passèrent plusieurs jours à faire les folles et à papoter tout en faisant du shopping !

Elles voulaient rattraper le temps perdu !

L'après midi de l'attaque Hermione s'était absentée pour aller acheter des fournitures sur le chemin de traverse. A son retour elle avait découvert ses parents morts et la disparition de Lliane, elle s'était effondrée au sol et avait hurlé sa rage et son chagrin. De longues heures s'écoulèrent.

Elle fit sa valise et se rendit au Terrier pour annonçait la nouvelle aux autres. M Weasley prévint par Patronus tous les membres de l'Ordre afin que ceux-ci soient vigilants. Tout le monde était inquiet. Les mangemorts avaient du prendre sa cousine pour elle. Tant qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la supercherie tout irait bien pour Lliane mais ils ne donnaient pas cher de la jeune femme si la vérité venait à éclater…

De retour du côté de Rogue dans le présent:

Séverus se mit la tête entre ses mains

* Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Que faisait-elle chez les Granger ?*

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez vous chez les Granger ?

_ Je m'appelle Liane et je suis aussi une Granger !

_ Merde je suis tombée sur une moldue ! Sa sœur ou sa cousine !

Il avait marmonné ces paroles mais Lliane les entendit

_ Je suis la cousine d'Hermione et oui je suis une moldue. Et alors ?

Elle ne sentait pas rassurée par l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle mais ses traits lui semblaient familiers. Hermione avait déjà du parler de lui car à ne pas en douter devant elle se tenait un sorcier ! Elle reprit la parole

_ Vous êtes Séverus Rogue n'est ce pas ? Le prof de potions, le meurtrier de Dumbledore ?

Un flash lui était apparut

_ Com…comment êtes vous au courant ?

_ Hermione est ma cousine, on ne se cache rien. J'en déduis que vous êtes la chauve souris des cachots

Rogue sentit une sourde colère monté en lui, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton que la jeune femme avait employé mais sa dernière phrase dépasser les bornes !

_ Comment osez vous ?

_ En ouvrant la bouche tout simplement !

Il la gifla. Elle porta sa main à sa joue.

_ Ecoutez moi attentivement petite sotte ! Vous me mettez dans un sale pétrin ! Vous n'étiez pas prévue au programme

_ Que me voulez vous à la fin ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlever ?

Il soupira et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Ecoutez, vous êtes dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était miss granger qui aurait du se trouver à votre place, je vais modifier vos traits pour que vous lui ressembliez !

_ Je sui miss granger

Il leva les yeux au ciel excédé et prononça d'une voix froide et tranchante comme un couperet.

_ Ecoutez moi bien sale peste ! Vous allez jouer le rôle d'Hermione devant tout le monde et au moindre faux pas c'est moi qui me chargerais de vous et vous le regretteriez !

Il était vraiment terrifiant à ce moment précis ! La jeune femme déglutit et fit signe qu'elle avait comprise.

_ Bien un dernier conseil, ne recommencez pas ce jeu la avec moi ou il vous en couterait !

Séverus sentit sa marque le bruler au moment où il jetait un sort pour modifier l'apparence de la jeune femme.

_ Il nous attend…


	3. Chapter 3: Dans l’antre du serpent

**_Bonjour a tous, _**

**_Un nouveau petit chapitre, meci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes de fic mais please laissez moi une review, même si ce n'est que quelques mots pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des chapitres. Je pense en publier un par semaine voir deux par semaine, selon mon temps libre et si ma mémoire de poisson rouge m'y fait penser._**

**_Je publierais prochainement une fic Charlie/ Hermione, je pense quand je serais arriver au 5ème chap de cette histoire_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas de page XD_**

Chapitre 3 : Dans l'antre du serpent

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, le Lord les attendait avec impatience ;

_ Mon fidèle bras droit et miss Granger. Quelle gentillesse de votre part de se joindre à nous !

Tous eurent un rire gras.

_ J'ai quelques projets pour vous miss. Ainsi que pour toi mon cher Séverus. A votre avis comment réagirait la communauté sorcière si elle venait à apprendre que la meilleure amie du survivant est ralliée a ma cause?

Lliane voulut protester mais Séverus l'en empêcher d'un coup de coude. Le lord remarqua le geste.

_ Mais exprimez vous donc Miss Granger ! Séverus il n'est pas très galant d'empêcher une dame de parler !

_ Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Jamais je ne ferais quoi que se soit pour vous !

_ Ho mais miss, là est toute la subtilité, il vous suffira juste de prononcer un simple mot au moment convenu !

Il se tourna vers Séverus.

_ Tu es l'homme qui me faut ! Une loyauté sans faille à mon égard…

Séverus s'inclina

_ et tu es célibataire…

Il eut un sourire qui ressembla à une grimace.

_ Malefoy va envoyer un hibou à la gazette du sorcier pour leur annoncer le mariage le mariage de Miss Granger la meilleure amie du survivant a Séverus Rogue le plus fidèle mangemort !

*Voila ce qu'il mijotait ! Un mariage de force pour prouver qu'elle est vraiment passé de l'autre côté ! Il y a un petit hic, elle n'est pas Hermione !*

_ Séverus ramène la dans tes appartements. Votre mariage aura lieu dans deux jours. Mais d'ici la tu peux disposer d'elle à ta guise. Fais en sorte qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Il faillit répliquer que cela ne risquait pas vu que Miss Granger était moldue mais il se retint à temps.

_ Bien maître !

Il se retira avec Lliane. Celle-ci depuis l'annonce du Lord n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, elle était paralysée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Une fois dans l'appartement Séverus lança un sort pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient et verrouilla la porte.

Lliane s'effondra au sol et son corps fut secoué de sanglots

_ Pincez moi ! C'est un cauchemard ! Dite moi que je rêve, je vous en prie ! Je vais me réveillé et tout disparaîtra !

Séverus lui ne prononça pas une seule parole. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était furax que le Lord ait décidé de le marier sans l'avertir ! Il s'était juré de ne jamais s'engager avec quelqu'un à la suite de la mort de Lily, la seule femme qu'il n'est jamais vraiment aimé !

*Je vais devoir me marier avec une inconnue, de surcroît une moldue !*

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par de minuscules coups de poings. Lliane s'était relevé et lui martelait le torse de coups.

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! Je suis trop jeune ! En plus avec un type comme vous ! Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie

Sa voix se brisa sur ces dernières paroles et elle s'affaissa. Il lui prit les poignets la forçant à se relever et à le regarder

_ Ecoutez moi miss, je ne veux pas non plus ce mariage ! Mais je tiens à la vie ! Vous allez faire ce qu'on vous dit ! Estimez vous heureuse d'être en vie si le Lord s'aperçoit de la supercherie je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ni de la mienne !

Elle gémit

_ Vous me faîtes mal…

Il relâcha ses poignets et sortit de la chambre d'un pas rageur.

Lliane s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer de tout son soûl. Rogue après avoir prit la précaution de verrouiller la porte s'en alla dans l'allée des embrumes. Il s'arrêta à la tête de Sanglier où il but plusieurs whisky pur feu !

Quand il rentra quelques heures plus tard après le coucher du soleil, il découvrit la jeune femme endormit à même le sol, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il eut pitié d'elle à cet instant.

*J'ai peut être était un peu dur avec elle, après tout elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Son seul tort est d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Séverus reprends toi tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser aller à des faiblesses avec elle!*

Il soupire, la souleva et la déposa dans son lit. Il la mit en chemise de nuit par un informulé et se glissa à ses côtés.

*Tu deviens trop sentimental ! Albus j'espère que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez !*

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous l'effet de l'alcool…


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

Séverus se réveilla comme à son habitude vers 6h pourtant il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel…

Il ouvrit les yeux et faillit faire un bond en arrière. Pendant la nuit Lliane avait roulé et se trouvait à présent au creux de ses bras.

*Et merde ! A tous les coups je vais la réveiller au moindre mouvement.*

Il tenta de se dégager sans la réveiller mais peine perdue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas et recula d'un bond en criant d'une voix hystérique :

_ Qu'est ce que je fais dans votre lit ? Avec vous en plus ?

Elle remarqua alors la nuisette qu'elle portait. Un vêtement simple mais assez transparent.

_ Vous avez osé me déshabiller ? Que m'avez-vous fait d'autre ?

_ Calmez-vous ! De un je ne vous ai pas vu nue Merlin m'en garde bien, je vous ai lancé un sort ! De deux la prochaine fois je vous laisse dormir sur le canapé. Et de trois si vous ne vous étiez pas blotti contre moi cette nuit tout ceci ne serait pas arriver !

Elle rougit violemment et murmura :

_ Désolé

_ L'incident est clos. Vous dormirez cette nuit sur le canapé.

_ Pourquoi moi ? C'est à l'Homme de céder la place !

Ce dernier sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez ! Il la saisit par les épaules faisant tomber sa couverture et dévoilant la jeune femme. Il était à présent en boxer devant elle et Lliane avait une nuisette qui montrait plus qu'elle ne cachait.

_ Ecoutez moi bien ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être marier, je n'ai pas demandé à vous enlever ! Je suis navré de vous avoir prit à la place de Miss Granger mais c'est ainsi point !

_ Non ce n'est pas comme sa ! Rien ne vous oblige à continuer toute votre vie à faire le larbin de l'autre face de serpent ! Vous êtes un homme ou une femme ?

Il la gifla pour la seconde fois sous l'effet de la colère. Celle-ci porta sa main à sa joue et se mit à pleurer. Elle évacuait un trop plein de stress et d'émotions. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_ Je veux que ce cauchemard finisse ! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'étudiante.

Séverus comme la veille se sentit désemparé devant la faiblesse de la jeune fille. Sa seule défense était l'attaque, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre autrement !

*Après tout elle est moldue. Elle est étrangère à ce monde.*

Il esquiva un geste en direction de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras mais s'arrêta

*Tu deviens trop faible mon vieux ! Tu t'apprêtais à la prendre dans tes bras je te signale ! Ressaisis toi !*

Il se leva et enfila une robe et prit sa cape.

_ Je sors quelques heures. A mon retour tachez d'être prête, on est attendu à déjeuner !

La jeune femme redoubla de pleurs. Il sortit avec un dernier regard pour elle. Il lança un sort pour la couvrir et sortit de la pièce en prenant la précaution de verrouiller la porte.

Il marcha pendant trois heures dans les rues de Londres laissant son esprit vagabonder, errant sans but réel. Il pensait à sa vie : il se rappela de son adolescence, de son entrée chez les mangemorts, de sa rédemption, de son entrée dans l'Ordre, du meurtre de Dumbledore qui lui avait coûté mais surtout à Lily, sa Lily.

Il parvenait tout doucement à l'oublier, il se souvient de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore de veiller sur Harry, le fils de Lily.

Tous ses événements étaient arrivés à cause d'une personne : Le seigneur des ténèbres ! Il avait été un parfait imbécile toute sa vie et à présent il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait rester le bras droit de Voldemort pour continuer à fournir des informations à l'Ordre et de cette manière protéger Harry.

Mais la venue de cette jeune femme, bouleversait tous ses plans. Si cela avait été miss granger il lui aurait expliqué et elle aurait surement comprit mais la il s'agit d'une moldue ! De plus il ne savait pas de quelles informations, elle disposait, inutile de lui en fournir d'avantage.

En plus quelque chose l'agaçait avec cette Lliane, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer ! Il sentait sa carapace fondre devant les pleurs de la jeune fille.

*Il faut que je me reprenne ou cette gamine va me faire tourner en bourrique ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout foutre en l'air maintenant ! Albus pardonnez moi si j'échoue !*

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant lui se tenait 12 square Grimmaud. Ses pas l'avaient conduit machinalement jusqu'à cet endroit.

*Je vais mettre un mot pour l'Ordre pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils seront rassurés.*

Il empoigna la poignée et entra dans le QG de l'Ordre. Il fut accueillit à grands cris par Mme Black. Il soupira et referma les rideaux d'un geste excédé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit du bruit….


	5. Chapter 5: Lettre

_**Un grand merci à vivi pour sa review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous**_

Chapitre 5 : Lettre

Des bruits de voix s'élevèrent.

_ Je te dis que c'est de la folie pure.

_ et moi je te dis que je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Les adultes nous tiennent à l'écart sous prétexte qu'on est trop jeune mais je veux savoir !

_ Hermione, Ron a raison. Ne nous en mêlons pas, c'est de la folie.

*Miss je sais tout et ses deux gardes du corps, j'aurai du m'en douter*

Il hésita ne sachant que faire puis il repartit sur sa décision initiale. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et une boule de poil furieuse lui sauta dessus.

_ Arg. sale bête !

Patterond lui avait agrippé la jambe et refuser de le lâcher. Il soupira.

*Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir. *

Il lança un sort de répulsion à Patterond qui alla s'écraser contre le mur en face. Il miaula furieusement et sortit de la pièce en crachant une boule de poil en direction de Séverus.

Séverus déposa rapidement un parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit un mot rapidement. Il transplana rapidement jusqu'au QG du Lord.

Quelques heures plus tard notre Trio découvrit la lettre posée sut la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient soulagés de la savoir en vie mais en même temps ils étaient inquiets. Ron et Harry demeuraient méfiants.

_ Qui nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège. D'un mensonge ?

_ Ron réfléchis, seul un membre de l'Ordre aurait pu entrer ici ! Je paris sur Rogue !

_ Rogue ? Ce traître et meurtrier !

_ De toute façon qui que se soit je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une blague. Il semblerait que cette personne est voulue nous rassurer. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une blague

Harry les coupa :

_ Cessez de tergiversez ! Allons plutôt prévenir les autres !

Ils approuvèrent et se turent.

Pendant ce temps Séverus était retourné au QG, il avait trouvé en entrant dans sa chambre une Lliane endormie dans sa nuisette. Il soupira. Il était 11h30. Ils avaient encore 20 min seulement pour se préparer ! Il la réveilla en la secouant. Elle grogna.

_ Laisse moi tranquille Ludo ! Je veux encore dormir !

Séverus sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur quand elle prononça le nom du jeune homme ! Qui était-il son frère? Son petit ami ?

_ Mlle Granger je ne suis pas Ludo. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparez, nous sommes attendus.

Elle sembla se réveiller, elle se releva vivement.

_ Merde, ce n'est pas un cauchemard !

_ Hélas non. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas attendre.

Elle sortit du lit tout en gardant la couverture collée contre elle.

_ Je n'ai rien à me mettre mis à part mes vêtements d'hier.

_ Il semblerait que le Lord est paré à cette éventualité.

Il ouvrit la penderie d'un coup de baguette. Des dizaines de robes s'y trouvaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux émerveillée.

_ Si j'avais su que de vous montrer votre garde robe vous clouerait le bec je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se saisit d'une jolie robe noire. Elle était simple, légèrement décolletée avec de fines brettelles, elle tombait jusqu'au sol.

Lliane rougit et murmura :

_ Pourriez vous vous retourner pour que je puisse me changer ?

Il eut un rire goguenard.

_ On fait la timide. Vous étiez plus bavarde ce matin ! Et si je refuse ?

Il s'en fichait de la voir se changer tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'embêté.

_ S'il vous plait.

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lliane se changea aussi vite qu'elle put tournant le dos au maître des potions. Elle s'aperçut que la robe avec une tirette dans le dos et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la fermer toute seule. Elle pesta. Après plusieurs efforts en vain, elle se résolut à demander à Séverus.

_ S'il vous plait pourriez vous m'aider à fermer ma robe?

Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme qui se tenait dos à lui. Elle avait encore la robe ouverte à moitié. Elle maintenait ses cheveux sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tâche. IL s'avança et remonta tout doucement sa tirette sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il la faisait languir et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de ses pieds à sa nuque.

Nuque qui d'ailleurs captivait notre Séverus. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la mordre, de la dévorer de baisers jusqu'à plus soif. Il s'écarta troublé. La jeune femme se tourna et murmura les joues en feu :

_ Merci.

Pour masquer sa gène il se tourna et se saisit de sa cape. Il prit un ton froid et cassant.

_ Nous sommes en retard. Allons-y

Il lança à nouveau un sort pour qu'elle ressemble à Hermione. Il lui tendit son bras. Cette dernière hésita à le prendre.

_ Il vaudrait mieux que vous paressiez soumise. Il y va de votre intérêt.

Elle se saisit de son bras. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle un silence pesant s'installa. Lliane était vraiment mal à l'aise. Devant elle se trouvait une quinzaine de mangemorts accompagnés au non de leur épouse. Le Lord trônait en bout de table.

_ Mon cher Séverus. Ravi de vous voir, vous semblez dans de meilleurs dispositions ma chère.

_ Cause toujours face de serpent !

Elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche mais il était déjà trop tard.

_ Je pense que notre « ami » aurait besoin d'une bonne correction. Séverus !

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme. Il hésita en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le Lord perçut son hésitation.

_ Hé bien Séverus ! Ferais tu dans les sentiments ?

*Lliane je suis désolé*

_ Excusez moi je pensais à autre chose

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme :

_Endoloris !

La jeune femme ressentit une immense douleur la parcourir. Elle tomba au sol en hurlant. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle avait envie de mourir ! Elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps.

* Pardonne-moi Lliane. Si seulement tu savais te taire de temps en temps ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à Hermione mais tu es beaucoup plus spontanée qu'elle*

Le Lord eut un geste de la main. Séverus libéra Lliane de son emprise. Elle se sentit comme libérée mais une grande douleur l'envahit à nouveau. Elle voulut se lever mais elle s'évanouit.

_ Ramène la dans ta chambre. Quelle soit présentable ce soir ! J'organise une réception pour votre mariage.

Il s'inclina et voulut prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras mais il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop familier avec elle. Il la fit léviter à l'aide de sa baguette et la reconduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois les murs franchis il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa précautionneusement sur le lit.

Il ouvrit sa robe pour qu'elle puisse respirer et la recouvrit avec sa couverture.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas te taire !

Il prit une fiole et lui fit boire. Il prit un livre et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques heures, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en sous vêtement dans un lit inconnu. Puis elle se rappela de tout. Elle chercha du regard Séverus, celui-ci était entrain de lire confortablement installé dans le canapé. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le réveil de la jeune femme plongé dans sa lecture. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il avait les traits détendus, elle se fit la réflexion que s'il avait les cheveux soignés il pourrait être séduisant. Elle rougit de sa propre pensée.

_ Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Le mangemort n'avait fait que semblant d'être plongé dans sa lecture. Il avait assisté au réveil de la jeune femme et avait observé avec un certain amusement qu'elle le détaillait. Elle sursauta au son de sa voix.

_ Je suis encore patraque, j'ai l'impression que des chars me sont passés dessus.

_ Des quoi ???

_ Rien j''ai mal partout.

Il posa son livre et sortit une fiole du placard.

_ Buvez ceci cela vous aidera.

Elle but une gorgée et faillit recracher tellement c'était infecte. Elle fit la grimace.

_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Du jus de citrouille ?

(NDA : Petit clin d'œil à Mme Pompresh)

Elle avala la fiole d'un trait. Elle ressentit des milliers de picotements. Quand ceux ci disparurent elle se sentit mieux.

En voulant reprendre la fiole de la jeune femme, Séverus s'empêtra les pieds dans un coin de la couette et se retrouva penché au dessus de la jeune femme, appuyé sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. Il avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Lliane, leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre…


	6. Chapter 6: Gène et un peu d’histoire

Chapitre 6 : Gène et un peu d'histoire.

Séverus ne pouvait ôter son regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était à la fois gênée et attirée par ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand il se remémora les paroles de Lliane. Il y avait ce Ludo. Elle devait surement être très proche de lui voir l'aimer. Il se releva d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Evitez de laisser traîner la couverture ! Cela évitera de provoquer des accidents !

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais un regard noir lancé par Séverus l'en dissuada.

_ Bien rhabillez-vous. Votre tenue est indécente !

Il était redevenu un homme froid. Lliane dut retenir ses larmes. Comment peut-il changer aussi vite de comportement ?

Elle se leva et s'habilla sous le regard en apparence indifférent de notre maître des potions.

*Ne craque pas mon vieux ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser embobiner par un joli minois !*

_ Tachez de rester a votre place ce soir ! Je ne tiens pas à payer pour votre attitude ! Et arrêtez de me regarder avec ce visage larmoyant ! Vous ne pensez tout de même que cela peut me faire quelque chose ?

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot !

Il s'avança vers elle fulminant. Il la saisit par les poignets et la força à le regarder. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand il vit son visage ruisselant de larmes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

*Ne craque pas ! Ne craque pas ! Ce n'est qu'une petite peste qui joue avec tes sentiments !*

Il lui lâcha les poignets mais au lieu de s'éloigner d'elle il passa sa main sur la joue de Lliane et sécha ses larmes du revers de l'index. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura tout contre son torse. Il resta les bras ballants. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que de jeunes femmes viennent pleurer dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta de lui quand ses pleurs furent calmés.

_ Pardon

Elle lui sourit tristement et cela brisa le cœur de ce dernier.

*Merde dans quelle situation me suis-je encore fourré ? Si vous étiez vivant Albus je vous le ferai payer*

Il se reprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller !

_ L'incident est clos.

En se laissant aller il mettait leur vie à tous les deux en danger. Il reprit place dans le canapé et continua la lecture de son livre.

_ Puis je vous poser une question ?

Il soupira mais consentit de mauvaise grâce à interrompre sa lecture.

_ Je vous écoute…

_ Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de vous rebellez ? De ne pas obéir aux ordres ?

_ Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On me dit j'obéis.

_ On croirait entendre un robot ? N'avez-vous jamais ressentit quelque chose ? N'avez-vous donc pas de sentiments ? N'avez-vous donc jamais éprouvé autre chose que la haine ou la colère ?

Il songea à Lily, son rayon de soleil. Elle était morte par sa faute. Il avait été poussé par la jalousie et la colère. Il songea avec tristesse à son sourire, a leur enfance, leur adolescence et puis finalement le fait qu'il vivait alors qu'elle était morte par sa faute c'est presque comme s'il l'avait tué de sa main.

_ Est-ce que sa va ? Je suis désolé si je vous aie rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

Il sortit de ses pensées et vit le regard triste de la jeune femme.

*Pourquoi est elle obligée de me faire ce regard ?*

Il se murmura pour lui-même.

_ Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

_Pardon ? A qui je ressemble ?

Il avait parlé plus qu'il n'avait murmuré

_ A personne, vous avez du mal comprendre.

Elle comprit que c'était un sujet sensible.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

Il se sentit déstabilisé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Une fois elle était agressive et la fois suivante elle était compréhensive et désolée.

_ J'ai du mal à vous comprendre mademoiselle. Vous vous montrez compréhensible envers moi alors que vous aves toutes les raisons de me haïr. Je vous ai enlevé, j'ai tué votre oncle et votre tante, vous êtes forcé de vous marier avec moi sachant que j'ai presque le double de votre âge et que le mariage sorcier ne peut être dissous que par la mort d'un des deux époux. De plus vous êtes obligée de vous cacher sous l'apparence de votre cousine. Je suis responsable de vos malheurs et vous me plaignez.

Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

_ Parce que j'ai comprit que sous cette carapace se cacher un être fragile mais qui a peur de ses sentiments. C'est pour cela que vous apparaissez toujours avec cet air froid et distant. Vous avez du souffrir de la perte de … Lily, c'est comme sa qu'elle s'appelait non ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Hermione m'a expliqué toute l'histoire.

Il soupira.

_ Miss je sais tout n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligez de faire semblant avec moi, je sais que vous êtes obligé de jouer un rôle devant le Lord.

_Pourquoi ferais je une différence ?

_ Vous n'avez donc eu aucun scrupule à assassiner froidement votre directeur ? Le seul qui vous a fait confiance aveuglément ?

Il sentit comme une blessure se rouvrir. Il redevint froid et cassant.

_ Vous ne connaissez rien de l'histoire ! Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez !

_ Alors sortez moi de l'ignorance.

Il rit doucement.

_ Vous n'êtes pas la cousine d'une miss je sais tout pour rien.

_ C'est de famille

Il lança un sort pour qu'elle retrouve son apparence première. Ses traits devinrent plus féminins, sa bouche s'arrondit, son menton s'allongea et elle prit quelques années de plus.

_ N'oubliez pas de me rappelez de vous retransformez dans une heure.

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

_Une heure ? Ne m'obligez pas à y retourner je vous en prie ! Je ne supporte pas leurs regards !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne tiens pas à me faire avada kedavriser par votre faute !

_ Vous ne pensez donc qu'a votre petite personne ?

Il se redressa à son tour. Il avait une bonne tête de plus que Lliane.

_ Réfléchissez un peu idiote ! Si je ne suis plus là qui s'occupera de vous ? Il trouvera un autre mangemort qui lui n'aura aucun scrupule à vous mettre dans son lit. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de votre chance !

Lliane fut secouée par les paroles du maître des potions. Elle murmura.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Finalement vous ne ressemblez pas tellement à Hermione. Elle aurait compris son intérêt !

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser comme les mangemorts ! Tout ce monde est nouveau pour moi ! J'ai beau en avoir entendu parler, je n'aie jamais vécue dedans. Je suis une moldue, vous vous rappelez ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de défense ! La seule chose qui me reste est la parole !

Elle éclata en sanglots sur ces dernières paroles.

_ Tachez de ne pas en faire trop usage ou ce que vous avez subit ce matin ressemblera à une caresse.

Il était redevenu distant. Il agissait dans l'intérêt de la jeune femme. S'il se montrait compréhensif avec elle, elle risquait de se laisser aller et d'affaiblir sa vigilance.

_ Allez prendre une douche et vous préparez dans la salle de bain. Cela vous changera les idées. Tachez d'être prête dans une demi-heure.

Lliane se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau brulante. Elle prit le temps de se préparer. Elle apperçut alors une quantité impressionnante de cosmétiques. Elle mit de l'ombre à paupières, du crayon noir pour renforcer ses yeux noisette et mit un rouge à lèvres discret. Elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements avaient disparus. Elle pesta :

_ Je vais devoir sortir en serviette ! Non pas question !

Elle passa une serviette autour de sa taille et entrebâilla la porte. Séverus s'était assoupit dans le canapé. Elle prit la décision de se faufilé jusqu'à l'armoire sur la pointe des pieds. Elle y choisit une robe ivoire avec des gants assortis et des chaussures à talons assortis apparurent. Elle choisit les sous vêtements les moins afrivollants de la pile.

Elle voulut retourner dans la salle de bain pour enfiler la robe mais quand elle se retourna elle vit une créature entrain de ranger les affaires dans la chambre. De surprise elle poussa un cri et laissa tomber sa serviette, se fut à ce moment là que Rogue choisit d'ouvrir les yeux…


	7. Chapter 7: Reveil surprenant

Chapitre 7 : Réveil surprenant.

Séverus cligna des yeux plusieures fois pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas ! Devant lui se tenait Lliane sans vêtements qui lancer un regard dégouté vers quelque chose. Il regarda dans la direction de la jeune femme pour voir ce qui la répugnait. Il vit un elfe de maison entrain de ranger. La jeune femme semblait paralysée.

Il toussota pour lui rappeler sa présence, elle émergea. Elle sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle était sans vêtements devant lui. Elle ramassa prestement sa serviette et s'en enveloppa. Une tension s'installa entre eux. Elle le rompit en pointant son doigt vers l'elfe et en demandant :

_ C'est quoi sa ?

_ Un elfe de maison.

_ Un quoi ?

_ C'est une créature magique chargée de faire toutes les taches qu'on lui demande. En particulier les taches ménagères. Elle n'obéit qu'aux ordres de son maître. En l'occurrence ceci est l'elfe de maison qui m'a été attribué par le Lord.

Il se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

_ Tout ce que je viens de dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce est ce clair ?

L'elfe s'inclina.

_ Bien maître. Je n'entends rien, je ne répète rien.

Une fois les explications données une gêne s'installa entre eux.

_ Vous devriez retourner dans la salle de bain vous changer.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements et fila aussi vite qu'elle put ! Quand elle fut enfermée dans la salle de bain, Séverus soupira. Quand il l'avait vu nue devant lui il avait du se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

*C'est juste parce que tu es en manque, ça aurait été n'importe qui tu aurais réagit pareil !*

Il dût reconnaître pourtant qu'elle était bien foutue. Des hanches parfaites, quelques rondeurs mais qui lui donnait du charme. Elle n'avait rien à envier à un mannequin. Il profita du fait qu'elle était dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il renvoya l'elfe de maison. Elle sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bain. Il resta soufflé devant la beauté de la jeune femme. La jeune femme attendait avec angoisse son verdict.

_ Vous... vous êtes superbe !

Elle rougit sous le compliment. Il n'était pas mal non plus. Il lui tendit le bras qu'elle saisit sans hésitation. Il lança à regret un sort pour qu'elle reprenne l'apparence d'Hermione. Ils descendirent en silence. On les annonça et le silence se fit immédiatement dans la grande salle. Tous voulaient voir la meilleure amie du Survivant. Au lieu d'une Hermione abattue ils eurent droit à une Hermione rayonnante au bras de Séverus. Le contraste entre sa robe ivoire et lui son costume noir donnait une vision magnifique du « couple ». De nombreuses femmes mangemort furent jalouses de la prestance et de la beauté d'Hermione. Lliane sentit de nombreux regards lubriques sur elle. Beaucoup de mangemorts y compris ceux qui étaient mariés la reluquait sous l'air indigné de leurs épouses ou cavalières. Elle resserra son étreint autour de Séverus instinctivement, celui-ci passa sa main autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle était mal à l'aise pour ne pas dire terrifiée. Séverus sentit la jalousie montait en lui.

*Arrêtes Séverus, elle n'est pas à toi, elle est à ce Ludo !*

Chaque fois qu'il prononçait le prénom du jeune homme il ressentait comme une morsure au cœur.

*Ne tombe pas amoureux mon vieux !*

Il savait au fond de lui-même que c'était déjà trop tard ! Il ressentait la même que quand il voyait Lily au bras de ce crétin de Potter !

La voix du Lord s'éleva glaciale dominant le brouhaha général.

_ Voila le couple de la soirée ! Demain vous aurez devant vous les époux Rogue. Exit Miss Granger la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Lliane planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas répliquer, Séverus sentit la jeune femme se crisper et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. La soirée se déroula plus ou moins bien sans problème. Si ce n'est que les mangemorts profitaient de chaque passage pour caresser la jeune femme. Séverus qui avait du s'éloigner d'elle pour parler affaire avec Zabini et Malefoy la surveillait du coin de l'œil tandis que leurs épouses bavardaient. Quand il vit un mangemort faire semblant de trébucher et de se raccrocher à la poitrine de Lliane et la jeune femme au bord des larmes, il sut qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Il lança au passage un sort à l'imbécile qui avait touché la poitrine de Lliane. Celui-ci s'affala dans les petits fours.

_ Narcissa, Judith quel plaisir de vous voir ! Pardonnez-moi de ne pas bavarder plus longtemps avec vous. L...Hermione tu viens ? Il faut que nous soyons en forme demain.

Il avait faillit dire Lliane mais il c'était reprit à temps !

*Idiot tu as faillit vendre la mèche !*

Ils prirent congé du Lord prétextant la fatigue. Une fois dans leur chambre pour la deuxième fois Lliane craqua. Elle se jeta sur le lit et fondit en larmes.

Séverus lança un collaporta et un assourdio.

_J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie ! Tous ces…. ces… qui en profité pour me tripoter ! Narcissa et Judith ont joué les hypocrites et qui me demandé un compte rendu de nos ébats. J'ai eu le droit à un compte rendu des leurs ! Et Judith qui me disait sans cesse que c'était un honneur de me marier au bras droit du Lord, que j'avais une chance inouïe ! Que si elle n'était pas déjà mariée elle vous aurait mis le grappin dessus ! Qu'elle prenne ma place ! Je lui laisse volontiers !

Il sentit toute sa résistance fondre devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle a à peine 18 ans, elle est moldue et demain elle se marierait avec lui qui a le double de son âge.

*Au diable les bonnes résolutions.*

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Séverus resta une partie de la nuit à contempler la jeune femme.

*Si forte et si fragile à la fois… Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma Lily mais malgré tout tu es unique ! Je te demande pardon pour le comportement odieux que je vais avoir demain mais le Lord ne doit rien soupçonné*

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Quand Lliane se réveilla, Séverus était déjà levé. Il y avait un mot à côté d'elle…


	8. Chapter 8: Mariage

_**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de poster entre les cours, le championnat de poker...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et merci à toi vivi pour ta dernière review**_

Chapitre 8 : Mariage

Quand Lliane se réveilla, Séverus était déjà levé. Il y avait un mot à côté d'elle…

_**Ma chère future épouse,**_

_**Je vous attends à 11h tapante dans le salon. Soyez à l'heure.**_

_**Séverus**_

_**PS : Pensez à la nuit dernière**_

Elle sourit. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pensait à elle et qu'il la soutenait mais qu'il devait conserver sa place donc qu'il ne lui montrerait aucun signe d'affection.

Elle eut soudain un coup de blues. Tous ses proches, ses amis, sa famille, son oncle, sa tante…

Mione ! Elle devrait prendre sa place aujourd'hui. Pensaient-ils à elle ? Faisaient ils tout au moins pour la retrouver ?

A ce coup de blues succéda un moment d'angoisse et de panique pour Lliane. Que se passerait-il si le Lord s'aperçoit de la supercherie ? La laisserait-elle en vie ? L'utiliserait-elle comme monnaie d'échange ? Ou la ferait il disparaitre ?

Séverus pendant ce temps la faisait les cent pas de le hall. Il était nerveux et plusieurs questions le travaillaient. Une revenait sans cesse.

*Est-ce que le mariage sorcier marchait si l'un deux ne l'est pas ? *

Il n'avait pas pensé à faire des recherches et maintenant il était trop tard. Plus moyen de reculer !

Les minutes passèrent puis les heures. A 10h45 tout le monde étaient déjà présent quand une silhouette apparût devant la grande salle. Séverus eut le souffle coupé, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

Des elfes de maison s'étaient affairés toute la matinée pour la préparer. Le résultat était splendide. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe bustier blanche avec de longs gants en dentelle blanche. Ses cheveux avaient étés relevés en chignon. Soudain Séverus s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils et trouva l'erreur.

*Merde ! Elle ressemble à Lliane ! Je n'ai pas renouvelé le sort ce matin !*

Il lança un informulé priant pour que personne ne le remarque. Personne ne réagit en apparence même pas le Lord. Pourtant quelqu'un l'avait vu : une tête blonde dans un coin qui sourit avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Séverus se rendit compte que seul lui pouvait faire la différence. C'était le seul suffisamment « proche » de la jeune femme et le seul à côtoyé toutes les semaines Hermione. Il soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

Pendant la cérémonie Séverus eut peur que le rituel sorcier ne fonctionne pas. Au moment de prêter serment il dut faire un effort pour aligner deux mots. Quand le rituel fut prononcé il fallut attendre une minute avant qu'il ne fonctionne. Cette minute parut durer pendant des heures. Heureusement le sorcier au moment du rituel demanda uniquement si Mlle Granger acceptait et non Hermione Granger. Quand le rituel fonctionna Séverus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Le Lord le remarqua.

_ Tu es si soulagé que ça de te marier avec elle ?

_ Non maître mais si le rituel n'avait pas fonctionné tout aurait été à refaire.

_ Tu as raison. Mais maintenant je compte sur toi pour que le mariage soit scellé au plus vite. Les moyens sont laissés à ta discrétion.

_ Bien mon maître !

Il s'inclina.

Un banquet eut lieu. Tous les mangemorts et des sympathisants ainsi que la haute société étaient là.

Lliane se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces regards. Jaloux de certaines femmes, dégoutés de certains mais surtout pervers de la plus part des hommes. Séverus lui avait passé la main dans le dos pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait. Quand à 5 heures toutes les festivités furent terminées le couple prit congé du Lord. Lliane n'aurait pas pu tenir une minute de plus.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre Lliane ôta sa robe et se saisit des vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos en arrivant, les elfes de maison les avaient lavés et repassés. Elle se planta devant Séverus qui s'était installé dans le canapé.

_ Que voulait-il dire par scellé l'union ?

Séverus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il y à peine une semaine il en aurait rien eut à faire. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il avait un minimum de tendresse pour la jeune femme.

*Au diable les sentiments ! Il faudra qu'on passe par la de toute façon !*

_ Chez les sorciers le mariage est quelque peu différent de chez les moldus. Pour que le mariage soit valide en plus du rituel du sang il faut que dans la semaine qui suit le mariage que les époux consomment leur nuit de noce. Si on ne le fait pas quelqu'un peut demander la dissolution du mariage.

_ Vous êtes entrain de me dire que… que je vais devoir… enfin que nous allons devoir… ?

_ J'ai en bien peur. Je pense que dans 3-4 jours le Lord nous convoquera pour vérifier.

_ Comment peut-il vérifier ?

_ Le contrat de mariage. Si le mariage n'a pas été consommé le Lord peut ordonner la dissolution du mariage et le parchemin s'autodétruira.

La jeune femme sentit la peur s'insinuait en elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'homme dans sa vie. Mise à part quelques aventures au collège et une courte relation de six mois en 1ère.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas changer la loi. Et j'ai bien peur que le Lord ne perde patience…

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes sans lendemain dont certaines femmes de mangemort mais là il se sentait désemparé devant la jeune femme.

_ Lliane, je ne vous le demanderai pas ce soir mais l'échéance ne peut être repoussée indéfiniment.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de cette dernière.

*Merde, ne pleure pas s'il te plait ! Ne rend pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Et merde !*

La jeune femme était tombée à genoux devant lui. Il s'agenouilla à son tour, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé. Il voulut s'éloigner mais la jeune femme le retint. Il s'installa donc dans le canapé. Il prit la femme entre ses bras et la berça. Il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elle croisa le regard de Séverus. Des prunelles sombres dans lesquelles elle pourrait se noyer. Ils restent longtemps se fixant, nul ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Séverus prit d'une impulsion se penche délicatement vers la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle. Il voulait que ce soit Lliane qui décide.


	9. Chapter 9: Premier baiser

Chapitre 9 : Premier baiser.

Celle-ci franchit les quelques millimètres restants. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur au départ effleurant ses lèvres. Quand elle le sentit répondre au baiser avec fougue, elle se laissa entraîner. Les mains de Séverus se firent baladeuses. Lliane quelque peu rétissante au début se laissa faire et entreprit de débarrasser Séverus de son haut. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui. Elle rougit. Séverus ne put s'empêcher de penser que la tête de Lliane le dérangeait. Il murmura un informulé et Lliane reprit son apparence. La jeune femme s'en aperçut.

_ Hermione ne vous convient plus ?

_ C'est toujours toi qui m'as convenu.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir quand il la tutoya et il avait murmuré ses mots à son oreille. Séverus continua sa lente exploration mais Lliane le stoppa.

_ Je…je…

Il la stoppa par un baiser.

_ Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas !

_ Vous en êtes sur ? Et l'autre cinglé ?

Il rit en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

_ L'autre cinglé ? Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Cela lui fera un surnom de sais on devrait se tutoyer, je sais que tout cela n'est pas évidant pour toi. Tu viens d'être majeur, tu es moldue, tu passes des vacances censées être tranquilles et te voila marié à un vieux qui a le double de ton âge, ton oncle et ta tante ont étés tués et tu es prisonnière du plus grand mage noir qui est effectivement un cinglé. Je n'ai pas plus que toi demandé ce mariage, je sais que je n'aurais pu refuser mais je ne peux me résoudre à signer mon arrêt de mort d'autant que j'ai encore une promesse à accomplir.

Elle l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Il semblait tellement différent en cet instant de l'homme que lui avait décrit Hermione.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

_ Je comprends que tu sois résistante, je te l'ai dit je ne te le demanderais pas ce soir. Je peux dormir sur le canapé si tu le souhaite. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le plus raisonnable.

Il regarda sa montre : 19h00 passée de quelques minutes.

_ Tu as faim ? Je peux demander aux elfes de maison d'apporter quelque chose…

_Pas tellement. Ce que j'ai vu à midi m'a coupé l'appétit…

_ D'accord. Si jamais tu veux quelque chose plus tard n'hésite pas.

_ Merci.

Elle lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait faire. Dans ce sourire, elle lui disait non seulement merci pour le repas mais aussi merci pour tout le reste.

_Vous…tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ? Je veux dire tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais chez les mangemorts…

Il se rembrunit.

_ Pardonne moi si j'ai touché un sujet sensible.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude. Après tout un mari n'a pas de secret pour sa femme.

Elle sourit en percevant le ton ironique qu'il avait employé.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire : son enfance avec un père alcoolique, sa rencontre avec Lily, son adolescence avec les maraudeurs, son entrée chez les mangemorts par jalousie et la haine, la prophétie, la mort de Lily, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Albus, la mort d'Albus. Il avait du assassiner le seul homme qui avait jamais cru en lui !

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était malade Séverus, tu l'as aidé en quelque sorte à abréger sa souffrance. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, il s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne tarda pas à son tour à sombrer dans le sommeil. Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir. Je reste sur le canapé

_ Mais…

Lliane tenta de protester mais il fut inflexible. Elle se glissa en sous vêtements sous les draps. Il fit apparaitre une couverture sur le canapé et s'y engouffra.

Lliane ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil ; elle pensait sans cesse à ces derniers jours et en particulier à ce que Séverus lui avait dit. Tous les a priori qu'elle avait sur lui avaient volés en éclats. Elle avait découvert que derrière cette apparence de froideur se cacher un homme sensible et délicat. Il avait trop souffert voila pourquoi il se cachait ainsi. Elle se leva et l'observa dormir. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait un visage calme et apaisé. Lliane observa les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le torse, il avait du prendre pas mal de coup. La jeune mariée ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui : de la reconnaissance ? de la tendresse ? de la compassion ? l'amour de la victime envers son sauveur ? ou autre chose ?

Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Elle souleva la couverture et se glissa en dessous. Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et rejoignit les bras de Morphée dix minutes plus tard.

Quand Séverus se réveilla à son habitude vers 6h00 il découvrit une tête brune posée sur son torse. Il sourit, il ne voulut pas la réveiller, il resta à la contempler. Quand Lliane ouvrit les yeux vers 8h00, elle fut surprise de voir une tête lui sourire. Elle se redressa et se mit au dessus de lui.

_Bonjour.

_Bonjour. Bien dormie ?

_ Oui, tu es très confortable.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Liane ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant.

_ Et toi bien dormi ?

_ Oui je me demande pourquoi, je connais à présent la raison.

Elle rougit sous le compliment.

_ Tu sais tu peux dormir dans le lit cette nuit. Le canapé est un peu petit pour deux.

_ J'y réfléchirai

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il répondit embarrassé.

_ Ecoute la si j'ai réussit à tenir c'est parce que tu n'étais pas à côté de moi avant que je m'endorme, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, tu es plus que désirable.

Elle devint rouge écrevisse en un instant et elle fut gênée de sa remarque. Il lui souleva le menton.

_ Tu n'as pas à rougir. Tu es très belle et beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient être à ma place.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur.

*Elle me fait complètement craqué ! Je ne peux pas résister à ses yeux noisette. Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux ! Par Merlin ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je suis mariée à une jeune fille qui à l'âge d'être ma fille, une moldue et pourtant je désire plus que tout au monde la protéger et la garder pour moi !*

Lliane l'embrassa avec fougue et passa sa main sur son torse. Il repoussa doucement.

_ Tu sais si tu me fais du rentre dedans je vais craquer. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça sur un coup de tête…Tu…

_ Séverus, je ne regretterai pas.

Elle lui déposa de légers papillons.

_Lliane je ne vais pas tenir. Arrête s'il te plait !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux….


	10. Chapter 10: Découverte et dispute

Chapitre 10 : Découverte et dispute.

_Fais moi découvrir ce plaisir. Je te promets que je ne regretterai pas. Je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête

Ces dernières paroles ôtèrent toute inhibition à Séverus. Il la déposa sur le lit en la parsemant de baiser. Il ôta rapidement le soutien gorge de la jeune femme pour pouvoir accès à sa poitrine. Il prit le temps de s'en occuper, la couvrant de baisers, la mordant faisant durcir ses tétons de plaisir sous l'effet de la caresse. Elle frissonna. Elle passa ses mains su son torse et y déposa quelques légers baisers timides. Ces derniers grisèrent Séverus. Elle lui déposa de légers baisers dans le cou le faisant gémir de plaisir et d'impatience. Il était surprit de l'audace de la jeune femme. Par Merlin !

*Si tu savais comme tu me rends fou !*

Il descendit sa bouche le long du ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frissonna au contact des lèvres chaudes de son amant sur son ventre. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de sa culotte elle se raidit. Il comprit et remonta tout doucement en continuant de la couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le font et lui caressa la joue.

_ Détends toi ma puce. Je ferais doucement.

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la jeune femme. Un délicieux frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il en profita pour glisser doucement jusqu'à l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle voulut fermer les jambes par réflexe mais il l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle laissa faire son amant. Celui-ci entreprit alors d'écarter les cuisses de la jeune femme et glissa sa main sur le bouton de chair. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui encouragea Séverus. D'une main experte il enleva le dernier rempart de son épouse et lui écarta avec douceur les cuisses. Il introduisit un doigt en elle puis deux la faisant gémir de plaisir de plus en plus. Il remplaça sa main par sa bouche portant au supplice la jeune femme.

_ Séverus s'il te plait…

Il prit un malin plaisir à ne pas exaucer son souhait tout de suite et la pénétra de sa langue tout en titillant son bouton de chair avec son pouce. Elle ne tarda pas à exploser sous la caresse.

*Par Merlin, qu'elle est belle en ce moment ! *

_ Séverus !

Il sourit de satisfaction quand elle hurla son prénom, il se plaça au dessus d'elle et la pénétra avec douceur lui arrachant tout de même un cri de douleur. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et attendit de la sentir se détendre. Quand il la sentit prête, il alterna les mouvements lents et les mouvements rapides la faisant languir et les transportant doucement mais surement vers le sommet de leur plaisir. Ils arrivèrent à la jouissance au même moment et hurlèrent en cœur. Séverus s'affala sur la jeune femme. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacés.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à trainailler au lit. Vers 13h00 le ventre de Lliane gargouilla.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle un elfe de maison pour le repas ?

Elle eut une grimace en se rappelant la vision de la chose mais elle acquissa tout de même. Il claqua des doigts et son elfe apparut.

_ Apporte nous deux repas.

_ Bien maître

Il s'inclina et disparut dans un pop.

_Je ne me ferais jamais à la magie.

_ Mais si tu verras, tu t'y habitueras.

L'elfe réapparut avec deux plateaux repas. Lliane mangea avec bon appétit, Séverus lui picora comme à son habitude.

_ Tu devrais manger un peu plus.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas cela fait des années que je mange ainsi.

_Il est normal que l'épouse s'inquiète pour son mari

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Lliane afficha une mine sombre. Il lui releva la tête en glissant ses doigts sous son menton.

_Que se passe t'il ?

_Rien… enfin si il y a quelque chose mais…

_Lliane tu peux me le dire.

_Que se passera t'il si le Lord tombe ?

Séverus eut l'air soudain embarrassé. Il aurait aimé lui dire que pour tous les deux rien ne changerait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Séverus dis moi la vérité s'il te plait.

_Je serais surement arrêter comme mangemort et meurtrier, notre contrat de mariage sera annulé et tu pourras retrouver celui que tu aimes…

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_Et si je veux rester avec toi ?

_Lliane. J'ai deux fois ton âge, je suis vieux et fatigué. J'ai déjà vécu de quoi remplir plus que toute une vie. J'ai déjà découvert des choses dont tu ignores l'existence. Tu mérites mieux que moi et je suis sur que ton petit ami doit t'attendre.

_Séverus je n'ai pas de petit ami.

_Mais et ce Ludo ?

Elle eut un rire amusé.

_Tu es jaloux Séverus. Ludo est mon meilleur ami. C'est mon voisin. On a grandit ensemble mais pour rien au monde on ne sortirait ensemble. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il a d'ailleurs une petite amie depuis 6 mois : Justine (petit clin d'œil pour toi miss^^)

Elle le fixa dans les yeux sans ciller

_Est ce que tu voudrais dissoudre le mariage ?

_Lliane…

_Séverus répond moi s'il te plait.

_Non, non je ne voudrais pas.

Elle eut un sourire qui disparut quand il prononça ces paroles :

_ Mais cela sera mieux qu'on le fasse si jamais le Lord tombe. Tu n'as aucun futur avec moi.

_ Et si c'est ce que je souhaite ?

_Lliane je demanderai à ce que le mariage soit dissous. Je refuse que tu vives une vie comme ça !

_Tu ne comprends donc rien ?

_C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Il se leva et enfila une robe. Il transplana à l'extérieur du QG et la laissa hébétée. Il voulait faire le point avec lui-même et il en oublia de verrouiller la porte de la chambre…

Après le départ de Séverus, Lliane sentit une sourde colère montée en elle. Elle démolit tous les objets de la chambre. Elle jeta les livres hors de la bibliothèque tellement elle était en colère. Quand elle eut finit elle contempla les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Elle s'effondra au sol et gémit :

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Séverus….

Elle s'évanouit en plein milieu du salon au milieu du désordre qu'elle avait créé….


	11. Chapter 11: Une fouine

Chapitre 11 : Une fouine

_Elle s'évanouit en plein milieu du salon au milieu du désordre qu'elle avait créé…_.

Quelques minutes plus tard une tête blonde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et eut un sourire carnassier en l'observant de haut en bas.

Il la saisit et la déposa sur le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et apparut un visage penché au dessus d'elle. Elle fit un bond en arrière et voulut s'éloigner mais il lui saisit les poignets. Il plaqua les mains de la jeune femme de part et d'autre du visage de cette dernière. Elle tenta de se dégager mais en vain. Il la maintient fermement.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

_C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu n'es pas la sang de bourbe. Elle m'aurait reconnu. Drago Malefoy pour te servir. Quand à ce que je veux je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour le savoir.

Elle paniqua et eut une bouffée d'angoisse.

_Non, laissez moi !

_Oh non je ne crois pas. Tu m'intéresses bien trop pour cela. Tu es mignonne et beaucoup plus sexy que la sang de bourbe.

Elle se mit à pleurer et tenta de se soustraire à nouveau de son emprise mais c'était peine perdue. Il maintient fermement ses mains et avec sa main libre fit apparaitre des cordes avec lesquelles il lui lia les poignets et l'attacha aux barreaux du lit. Il lui lança un sort de déshabillage. Elle hurla, pleura, tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte mais rien à faire. Elle pensa fort à Séverus. Drago la caressa, mordit ses seins et passa sa main sans gêne sur ses parties intimes. Il se déshabilla et écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à la pénétrait la porte s'ouvrit. Drago fila dans un pop sonore, laissant une Lliane nue, attachée et en pleurs.

Séverus rentra dans la pièce. Il ne put que contempler les dégâts occasionnés par la jeune femme. Tous ses livres, tous ses biens étaient par terre. Il soupira et lança un informulé. Tous les objets retrouvèrent leur place initiale. Il entendit alors des sanglots étouffés, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. Il aperçut Lliane entravée sur le lit. Il se précipita vers elle et lui défit ses liens. Il la couvrit avec les draps et la calla contre son torse.

_Lliane par Merlin ! Que c'est il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle ne put répondre se contentant de sangloter. Il la serra fort contre lui et la berça en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle pleura de tout son soûl et finit par s'endormir au creux de ses bras. Il soupira et songea au salopard qui aurait pu faire ça. Il sentit une sourde colère monter en lui ! S'il mettait sa main sur ce petit salaud il lui ferait payer !

Il continua de la bercer. Il veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se remémora les événements et se remit à pleurer. Séverus tenta de la calmer, elle s'apaisa quelque peu. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et creusèrent des sillons.

_Lliane ma puce calme toi, donne moi le nom de celui qui t'a fait ça.

Elle resta muette.

_ Lliane j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu veux que ce s**** s'en tire ?

_ Ah quoi bon ? De tout façon l'autre fou ne manquera pas d'approuver ce que le blondinet à fait !

_ Blondinet ? Tu ne veux quand même pas parler de Malefoy ?

Lliane baissa les yeux ne voulant répondre à la question.

_ Ma puce, je dois savoir.

_ Il m'a dit s'appelait Drago. Il…il ne m'a laissé aucun moyen de défense. J'ai hurlé, pleuré, je me suis débattue. Il...il a dit… que j'allais aimer ça, que je devais me laisser faire. Il s'apprêtait à…à … quand tu es apparu.

Elle fondit en larmes et ne put rien dire de plus. Séverus sentit une rage sans nom le traverser. Son filleul avait osé toucher à sa femme ! Il lui ferait payer.

_ Je suis là, ma puce, c'est finit. Je ne te laisserais plus je te le promets.

_Il…il sait que je ne suis pas Hermione, il l'a remarqué parce que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Je suis désolé.

_Ce n'est pas grave ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas. L'essentiel est qu'il…

Elle s'agrippa à lui et ne put prononcer les derniers mots.

*Ainsi il sait il va falloir que je le fasse taire mais le plus urgent est de s'occuper de Lliane*

Il la berça en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Quelques heures plus tard ils se réveillèrent. Séverus se glissa sous les draps avec Lliane toujours blottie contre lui. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il lui fallait faire passer ce traumatisme. Il commença à lui passer sa main dans la nuque puis dans ses cheveux puis il descendit plus bras jusqu'à sa poitrine, il recommença ce petit mouvement de va et vient entre ses cheveux et sa nuque avec des caresses de plus en plus basses et intimes. Elle se raidit plusieurs fois mais il l'embrassa délicatement et fit glisser ses lèvres sur toutes ses parties sensibles. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Lliane se laissa entièrement faire. Ils firent l'amour avec douceur. La jeune femme se laissa totalement aillé, il avait réussit à vaincre son traumatisme. Ils se rendormirent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain quand Séverus ouvrit les yeux, il embrassa délicatement Lliane sur le front et se dégagea des couvertures en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Il sentit sa marque le bruler.

*Tiens voilà que l'autre cinglé m'appelle. Espérons que Malefoy n'est pas encore eu le temps de lui dire.*

Il embrassa Lliane sur le front et se rendit devant le Lord en prenant soin cette fois ci de verrouiller la porte….


	12. Chapter 12: Vérification

Chapitre 12 : Vérification.

Il se rendit devant le Lord, celui-ci l'invita à s'avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur. Séverus s'exécuta avec une certaine crainte qu'il ne laissa pas paraître.

_Alors comment les choses avancent elles avec la sang de bourbe ? Le mariage est il scellé ?

_ Oui mon maître.

_Parfait. Quedever envoi un message a la Gazette du sorcier pour leur annoncer le mariage de Miss Granger ou plutôt Mme Rogue. Amène la moi, je veux vérifier par moi-même, dans le cas contraire tu y remédieras sous mes yeux.

_Bien maître.

Il regagna sa chambre ou Lliane dormait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira, il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il détestait faire.

*Pardonne moi mais c'est la seule manière que tu me haïsses*

Il l'aspergea d'eau avec sa baguette

_Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_ Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, vous avez deux minutes pour vous habillez !

Elle ne comprit rien à ce changement d'attitude, où était passé l'homme aimant et doux ?

_Séverus…

_C'est professeur ! Professeur Rogue !

Elle sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il la laisser tomber.

_Vous n'êtes qu'un beau salopard !

Il ne répondit rien mais se sentit comme poignardé, il avait honte de faire ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pratiquait pas l'occlumancie donc elle ne pourrait pas se protéger des intrusions du Lord dans son esprit.

*Je suis navré Lliane, je n'avais pas le choix*

Elle enfila une robe dos à ce dernier. Quand elle se retourna il fut à nouveau estomaqué par sa beauté. Il dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus sur le champ.

_Vous auriez pu faire mieux. Cela fera l'affaire

Il modifia ses traits et l'empoigna sans ménagement et l'amena devant le Lord.

_La voila maître

_Bien. Je demande la dissolution du mariage des époux Rogue.

Un parchemin apparut mais rien ne se passa. Tous les sorts ricochaient dessus.

_ Parfait, tu as bien travaillé Séverus. Tu mérites ma confiance. Ramène-la dans tes appartements et reviens ici.

Séverus s'inclina.

_Bien mon Lord

Il la ramena à leur appartement. Lliane ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle avait mal c'est comme si on l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait trahie.

_Pourquoi ?

Séverus sortit sans un mot. Il rejoignit le Lord.

_Je vois que tu as bien fait les choses. Rapide comme un éclair de feu.

_C'était bien la moindre des choses. Vous aviez laissé les moyens à ma discrétion je vous ai obéit.

Un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace s'inscrit sur le visage du Lord.

_Pour ta loyauté je te laisse le choix. Ou tu gardes la sang de bourbe avec toi et tu en es responsable ou tu la laisses aux autres.

*Merde, je suis coincé la. Il a joué au plus fin avec moi sur ce coup la. Peut être a-t-il été mis au courant par Malefoy ? Non sinon il ne serait pas entrain de me parler, il m'aurait déjà avada kedavrisé*

Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

_ Si vous me le permettait je n'aie qu'une confiance limitée dans les autres. Je m'en fiche de savoir ce qu'ils lui feront mais ils sont capable de la laisser filer « accidentellement » ou dans un coup de colère de la tuer et tous nos espoirs seraient perdus.

*Ca passe ou ça casse…*

Le Seigneur des ténèbres prit le temps de la réflexion.

_Effectivement cela serait dommage de la voir filer… tu en seras responsable ! Au moindre ennui tu payeras pour elle.

_ Bien mon Lord, il sera fait selon vos souhaits.

*Ouf*

Séverus regagna ses appartements. Il aperçut Lliane au sol, il se précipita vers elle et lui prit le pouls. Celui-ci battait normalement pourtant elle était pale comme un linge.

_ Lliane ! Lliane répond moi ! Lliane je t'en prie !

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Il fut tellement heureux de la voir se réveiller qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Elle se redressa et le gifla, furieuse !

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu te montres sentimental puis tu redeviens le Séverus froid du début et maintenant tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche juste parce que je me suis évanouie ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Explique moi… je t'en prie….

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Il la prit dans ses bras, Lliane posa sa tête contre son épaule et sanglota.

_ J'étais sincère Lliane. Je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour toi ! Le problème c'est que cela peut te mettre en danger. Tu risques de baisser ta vigilance. Je ne suis pas l'Homme qu'il te faut Lliane. Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait…

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais elle se tut.

_ Lliane regarde les choses en face, je suis âgé, j'ai déjà pratiquement tout vécu. Toi, tu es jeune et tu as plein de choses à découvrir. Si je me suis montré odieux c'est pour que le Lord ne soupçonne rien et qu'il puisse ressentir ta colère à mon égard. Tu ne sais pas contrôler tes pensées. Il y a vu de la colère et cela lui a suffit.

Il marqua une pause.

Je ne voulais rien te dire de tout cela mais en te voyant évanouie au sol je me suis fait un sang d'encre et j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. Je t'aime Lliane !

A peine eut il finit de parler qu'elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Séverus Rogue !

Ils firent l'amour avec impatience et fougue, rien à voir avec les premières fois qui étaient pleines de douceur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Séverus. Ce dernier contempla son épouse endormie dans ses bras. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur lit.

*Rien ne pourra troubler ce bonheur la !*

Il se trompait. La nuit était tombée. Lliane et Séverus dormaient enlacés quand un grand vacarme retentit. Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut…


	13. Chapter 13: Séparation

_**Coucou à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout d'abord un grand merci à Vivi et Dadoumarine pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Pour les réponse à toutes les nombreuses questions il y en a une partie dans ce chapitre et pour Drago cela viendra dans les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 13 : Séparation

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Resta là je vais voir.

Des bruits de cavalcade et des cris emplissaient le couloir. Il croisa Nott.

_ Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

_ C'est l'ordre du Phoenix. Ils ont trouvés le QG et ils l'attaquent.

_ Merde !

Il retourna précipitamment à l'appartement.

_ Lliane habille toi, c'est l'Ordre qui attaque. Tu vas pouvoir t'enfuir.

_ Mais … et toi ?

Il baissa la tête et fit signe que non

_ J'ai une promesse à tenir. Je risque de payer ton départ mais j'ai une mission à finir.

Elle enfila son jean et son pull et partit avec Séverus. Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent Lupin. Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ C'est moi qui est laissé le mot. Emmène-la avec toi.

Lliane s'agrippa à Séverus.

_ Viens avec moi je t'en prie !

_ Lliane je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Il l'embrassa et disparut dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Elle voulut se jeter à sa poursuite mais Lupin l'en empêcha.

_ Il sait ce qu'il fait. Viens allons rejoindre les autres. Hermione est folle d'inquiétude.

Elle se laissa faire sans protester, abattue. Lupin donna le signal de la retraite et transplana avec la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent Square Grimaud. Lliane était encore hébétée, même quand Hermione vint la serrer dans ses bras elle ne réagit pas.

_ Lliane que se passe-t-il ?

Lupin était resté à l'écart. Il devinait pourquoi la jeune femme était dans cet état mais il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire.

_ Rien du tout

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots qu'elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa cousine.

_ Lliane Kateline Rogue tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche et tous regardèrent Lliane.

_ Lliane….Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas devenue Mme Rogue ?

_ Hermione tu sais mieux que quiconque que si tu prononces ce nom c'est que c'est le cas.

Lupin avait prit la parole. Hermione serra fort sa cousine.

_ Lliane ma puce on peut faire annuler le mariage. On peut prouver qu'il a été fait de force. Ne me dis pas que tu es VRAIMENT devenue sa femme ?

_ Si…. Je… je ne veux pas qu'on annule le mariage je veux mon époux à mes côtés !

Ses sanglots qui s'étaient quelques peu taris, reprirent de plus belle. Tous ses regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension et de surprise seul Lupin ne marqua aucune émotion. Tonks le remarqua.

_ Remus tu ne parais pas surpris. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire mais à Lliane seule.

Tonks s'agenouilla devant Lliane qui était tombée à genoux.

_ Lliane tu peux nous le dire, on ne te jugera pas, on essaye juste de comprendre…

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il paye pour moi ! Laissez-moi y retourner… je vous en supplie…

La détresse de la jeune femme les saisit. Elle tenait tellement que cela à Séverus ? Hermione prit la parole.

_ Lliane dis moi ce qui se passe ? Raconte-moi depuis le début.

Mme Rogue leur fit un compte rendu des derniers jours omettant certains passages trop personnels. Quand elle eut finit tous la fixait avec de grands yeux. Elle avait réussi à faire plier LE Séverus Rogue ! Une simple moldue avait réussit à faire tomber la carapace du mangemort le plus puissant. Ils étaient embarrassés, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire ou faire. L'épisode avec Malefoy les avaient retournés et la tendresse dont Séverus avait fait preuve à son égard les étonnaient.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-bas ! L'autre taré le tuera ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je vous en pris ! Il n'a rien d'un tueur !

_ Nous allons faire le point sur la situation. Les membres de l'Ordre sont attendus dans la grande salle. Hermione monte avec Lliane. Elle a besoin de repos.

Hermione entraîna Lliane dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent. Ginny était restée au Terrier, Mme Weasley n'avait pas voulu la mêler aux événements. Ils firent connaissance tous les quatre. Ils avaient du mal à croire que Séverus pouvait avoir un cœur. Ils éclatèrent de rire à la vision d'un Séverus à genoux. Au bout d'un moment Lliane fatiguée bailla. Hermione chassa gentiment les garçons de sa chambre. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Lliane s'allongea en sous vêtements dans un deuxième lit qui était apparu. Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves de toutes sortes mais un seul visage revenait sans cesse : celui de Séverus.

Pendant ce temps au QG du Lord :

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Séverus et murmura pour la dixième fois :

_ Endoloris !

Séverus sentit à nouveau une vague de souffrance le parcourut. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir au Lord.

_ Vois-tu c'est vraiment dommages, je pensais que tu pourrais m'être utile mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Tu l'as laissé filé.

Il leva sa baguette. Séverus était à demi inconscient sur le sol. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

_ Je crois que c'est le moment de nous dire adieu…

_**PS: Désolée Dadoumarine, j'ai lu les deux reviews à la suite sans prendre garde au fait que c'était de deux personnes différentes**_


	14. Chapter 14:Décision

Chapitre 14 : Décision

Il lança un sortilège de mort en déviant sa baguette au dernier moment, il frappa une nouvelle recrue.

_ Tu as une semaine pour me la ramener ou tu subiras le même sort

Il sortit de la pièce suivit de près par les autres. Séverus transplana tant bien que mal dans sa résidence secondaire. Il ne voulait pas transplaner au QG de l'Ordre de peur d'avoir été marqué par un sort de traçage. Lliane était en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il envoya un patronus crypté au square Grimmaud. Au dernier moment il ajouta quelques paroles pour Lliane

Au même moment au square Grimmaud :

La réunion de l'Ordre venait de finir. Ils avaient décidés d'attendre le lendemain espérant avoir de nouveaux éléments pour décider quoi que se soit. Une biche argentée apparut. Macgonagall la reconnut

_ C'est le patronus de Rogue, il est crypté

Elle retrouva sans souci le code et la voix de Séverus se fit entendre

_ Je suis en sécurité dans mon manoir. IL est furax. IL me laisse une semaine pour lui ramener Hermione enfin Lliane. IL ne c'est pas encore aperçu de la supercherie

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et la voix de Rogue reprit :

_ Lliane je t'en prie, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. J'ai pris ma décision : il est hors de question que je te ramène au Lord. Je vais surement être tué de cette manière tu seras à nouveau libre. Oublie-moi et trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui est fait pour toi. Je tiens malgré tout à te le dire une dernière fois : Je t'aime

Le patronus se volatilisa. Tous furent surpris de la tendresse qu'il y avait dans la voix de Séverus. Mme Weasley n'en revenait pas de même que toutes les femmes présentes. Les hommes le comprirent mieux, ils savaient qu'on le pouvait changer par amour. Remus mieux que quiconque, depuis sa relation avec Nymphora tous ses principes avaient volés en éclat, Tonks était même enceinte de trois mois.

_ Nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione et à Lliane. Séverus a vraiment l'air de tenir à elle. La pauvre

Tous se séparèrent pour regagner leurs domiciles respectifs, les Weasley restant au QG pour assurer la sécurité de Lliane.

Le lendemain les filles descendirent dans la cuisine. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Lliane. La jeune femme semblait anéantie, elle avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Elle murmura :

_ Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles ?

_ Oui mais elles ne sont pas très bonnes…

_ Dîtes moi qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé !

Son visage reflétait toute l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait

_ Non, il est vivant, un peu amoché mais il se remettra vite…. Le Lord lui a laissé une semaine pour te ramener à lui mais il refuse. Lliane… il risque d'y … laisser la vie mais il faut que tu comprennes il a fait son choix, il ne veut pas que tu cours le moindre danger.

Lliane sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'effondra. Ron la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Elle reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se mit à pleurer.

_ Pourquoi ? … Je ne veux pas…. Séverus…

Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la berça

_ Lliane calme toi. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber ne t'en fais pas

Mme Weasley s'accroupit devant Lliane

_ Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais Séverus est un adulte qui sait ce qu'il fait Lliane. Il n'agit pas sur un coup de tête. Il est espion depuis 16 ans. Il savait qu'à tout moment sa couverture pouvait tomber. Il agit dans ton intérêt Lliane. Il agit par amour.

_ A quoi cela peut-il servir si je ne peux plus le revoir ? Je l'aime ! Je refuse l'idée de pouvoir le perdre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de le retrouver ! Je veux le voir !

_ Lliane calme toi essaye de comprendre ! Toute sa vie il a été sur la corde raide, aujourd'hui il est heureux et cela ne lui fait pas peur de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la tienne ! Ne fais pas de choses insensées s'il te plait !

_ Parce que c'est insensé de vouloir sauver la personne que l'on aime ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes

Elle se releva et M Weasley posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule

_ Je suis désolé

M Weasley transplana jusqu'au ministère, il envoya un hibou aux différents membres de l'Ordre pour leur faire part de la réaction de Lliane. Il avait peur que la jeune femme ne fasse une bêtise. La matinée se déroula dans une ambiance morose. Le trio tenta de remonter le moral de Lliane mais rien à faire. A midi elle ne toucha pas à son assiette malgré l'insistance de Molly. Elle resta toute l'après midi prostrée. Le soir elle refusa à nouveau de manger et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Les autres étaient inquiets pour elle mais savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul remède : Séverus

Ce dernier pensait sans cesse à la jeune femme. Elle lui manquait douloureusement. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés, il lui fallait sa présence, elle était devenue une drogue ! Mais il savait que s'il avait le malheur de la revoir il ne pourrait plus la laisser !

*Lliane tu me manques*

Cette nuit la aucun des deux ne parvient à trouver le sommeil. Lliane s'agitait sans cesse et faisait des cauchemars ou tout se mélanger : Drago qui la violait, Séverus qui la livrait au mangemorts, Séverus qui mourrait ! Quand elle voulut se lever le lendemain matin, elle ne put, son corps était parcouru de frissons, elle était brulante. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la calma. Elle toucha son front : brulant ! Hermione courue jusqu'à la cuisine ou Molly préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Molly ! Lliane va mal. Elle délire et a de la fièvre…..


	15. Chapter 15:Maladie

Chapitre 15 : Maladie

_ Je monte immédiatement

L'Etat de la jeune femme avait empiré, elle ne cessait de murmurer :

_ Séverus…. NON… laissez moi… Séverus…. Je t'aime…. Lâchez-moi…

_ Il va falloir la transporter à Sainte Mangouste, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Elle envoya un patronus à Arthur pour le prévenir et transplana avec Hermione dans ses bras.

On s'occupa rapidement d'elle. Les médicomages s'avouèrent impuissants.

_ Je suis désolé madame. Nous ne pouvons la soigner. Nous lui avons donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il lui faudrait la personne qu'elle réclame. Apparemment elle a subit un choc assez violent qui pourrait être une agression ou pire un viol.

Molly ne savait que faire. Elle renvoya un patronus à Arthur pour lui demander son avis. Les membres de l'Ordre se réunirent en catastrophe, ils réfléchirent longuement, pesant le pour et le contre mais finalement décidèrent de prévenir Séverus. Il déciderait de ce qu'il ferait. M Weasley envoya un patronus crypté au maitre des potions.

Quand Séverus vit le patronus d'Arthur il fronça les sourcils.

*Pourquoi m'en envoi-t'il un ?*

Il prit connaissance du contenu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il apprit que Lliane était mal en point et qu'elle le réclamait. Il mena un combat intérieur.

*Il faut que j'y aille ! Non tu ne peux pas ! Tu as une mission Séverus ! Tu ne peux pas lui laisser risquer sa vie ! Oui mais elle n'est vraiment pas bien ! Et si c'était une ruse pour te forcer à la revoir ? Non sinon Arthur ne serait pas aussi paniqué ! En plus elle cauchemarde sur ce que Drago lui a fait ! Par Merlin !*

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Il soupira : il devait la voir, il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Il envoya un court patronus à Arthur : « Ou est-elle ? »

La réponse lui parvient peu de temps après.

_ Chambre 211 au 2ème étage de Ste Mangouste

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Si on lui avait réservé une chambre à Sainte Mangouste c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être mal en point. Il transplana et atterrit dans le hall pâle comme un linge. Il monta aussi vite qu'il put les deux étages, pénétra dans la chambre sans frapper et la vit : elle était allongée, pâle comme un linge, elle dormait mais ses traits n'étaient pas apaisés.

Il s'avança et aperçut alors Molly qui était au chevet de la jeune femme. Elle sourit en le voyant et lui adressa un léger clin d'œil en sortant de la chambre pour les laisser seuls.

Il veilla la jeune femme jusqu'à son réveil. Il lui dit à quel point il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il avait fait cela pour la protéger. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle regarda autour d'elle et les ferma plusieurs fois avant de les rouvrir pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas ! Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux et Séverus se tenait devant elle.

_ Je dois être entrain de rêver ! Tu ne peux pas être là ! Tu ne veux plus me voir ni me parler !

Séverus s'approcha alors doucement d'elle.

_ Non tu ne rêves pas. Je suis là, je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je te le promets !

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et douceur, lui communiquant tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Lliane sentit les lèvres chaudes et captivantes de son amant sur les siennes et se laissa aller. Leur baiser se fit fiévreux et passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ Pardon ma puce, j'ai mit tes sentiments de côté, j'ai agit comme un égoïste mais je pensais bien faire ! J'ai tu mes propres sentiments. Je ne voulais que personne ne souffre dans l'histoire mais de nous deux tu es celle qui souffre le plus. Si tu savais….

Elle l'interrompit en lui passant un doigt sur les lèvres.

_ Peu importe le passé. Je t'aime Séverus Rogue

_ Je t'aime aussi Lliane Kateline Rogue.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement. On toqua à la porte. Quatre silhouettes regardèrent par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lliane sourit

_ Vous pouvez entrer.

Le trio pénétra dans la pièce suivit de Ginny qui tenait la main d'Harry. Hermione était toute rouge au bras de Ron.

_ Hermione Jane Granger n'aurais tu rien à me dire ?

Lliane avait prit une mine faussement sévère. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ron prit la parole.

_ Hé ben on va dire que ton histoire avec Rogue nous a ouvert les yeux. Enfin m'a ouvert les yeux.

Il avait rectifié précipitamment en voyant le regard noir qu'Hermione lui avait lancé. Une Ginny souriant poursuivie :

_ Harry et moi on a décidé de s'afficher au grand jour. On ne veut pas perdre une minute et puis maintenant que Ron a Hermione il ne peut plus rien dire.

Ron devient rouge écarlate mais Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et il se radoucit instantanément.

_ Et bien félicitations à tous les quatre ! Tu vois Hermione il ne faut jamais désespérer, il lui a juste fallut six ans.

Hermione devient rouge tomate et voulut disparaitre dans un trou de souris. Ron se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu m'aimes depuis notre première année ?

Hermione acquissa en rougissant. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Rogue toussota

_ Hum hum jeunes gens.

_ Séverus ne soit pas rabat joie dois je te rappeler ce que tu as fait il n'y a même pas deux min ?

_ Quoi ? Ça ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Se fut au tour des quatre autres de tourner la tête. Séverus eut un regard moqueur et un sourire triomphant.

_ Espèce d'ado !

_ Ne me compare pas à cette bande de babouins braillards et empotés. (Petit clin d'œil à Mcgo^^)

Elle lui mit une tape sur la tête

_ Pardon ma puce

Les quatre ouvrirent la bouche en même temps. Ils ressemblaient à des poissons rouges. Séverus qui s'excuse !

_ Fermez votre bouche et tachez d'oublier ça d'ici la rentrée.

Ils fermèrent leurs bouches abasourdis. Un médicomage entra et chassa poliment les visiteurs. Séverus l'embrassa en lui soufflant.

_ Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets !

Séverus transplana depuis le hall dans son manoir le sourire aux lèvres tandis que les autres regagnaient le 12 square Grimaud. Une mauvaise surprise attendait Séverus….


	16. Chapter 16: Enlèvement

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publié la fin de cette fic pour me faire pardonner voici les deux derniers chapitres qui mettent un terme à cette fic. Je vais publier prochainement une nouvelle fic sur Charlie/Hermione qui elle est presque déjà entièrement publiée sur un autre site. _

_Voilà merci aux trois revieurs: vivi, dadoumarine et aodren_. _Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 16 : Enlèvement

Dans son salon se tenait cinq mangemorts qui avaient leurs baguettes pointés sur lui.

_ Je te conseille de nous suivre sans opposer de résistance si tu tiens à revoir ta Lliane en vie.

*Merde ! Lliane ! Ils ont découvert le pot aux roses. Je te demande pardon !*

Un épais brouillard l'enveloppa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Pendant ce temps de son côté Lliane était entrain de se reposer quand elle vit un homme entrer dans sa chambre. Elle prit peur mais fut incapable de faire le moindre geste.

_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'échapper longtemps sale sang de bourbe !

Elle le reconnut et voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Devant elle se tenait Drago Malefoy, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction.

_ Impero !

Lliane sentit son esprit se vider. C'est comme si elle n'était plus rien. Il la força à se lever. Il sortit avec elle de Sainte Mangouste en évitant les médecins et transplana avec elle.

Ils transplanèrent dans une grande salle familière. Séverus se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, il était à genou, la chemise et son pantalon déchirés et de nombreuses plaies le couvrait. Quand il vit Lliane il ferma les yeux et serra les poings de rage, il avait échoué à la protéger. Il remarqua que quelque chose clochait, elle restait immobile sans le moindre mouvement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Drago ?

Malefoy éclata d'un rire sadique.

_ Il fallait bien s'assurer de son obéissance. Elle obéit désormais à mes ordres.

_ Laisse la ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela !

_ Vraiment ? La cousine de la meilleure amie du survivant ? La femme de l'ex bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres ? Et puis vois tu cela ne me déplait pas de m'amuser avec elle.

Il se tourna vers Lliane.

_ Approche et embrasse moi

Lliane dut obéir. Au fond d'elle-même elle hurlait, tentait de résister mais elle dut s'exécuter.

Drago prit un malin plaisir à l'embrasser pendant que ses mains se baladaient. Séverus détourna la tête

_ Tu n'es qu'un salaud de 1ère classe !

_ Non Séverus, c'est toi qui l'as été

Une voix doucereuse mais chargée de colère venait de s'élever. Le Lord apparut.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu pouvais cacher quelque chose au Seigneur des ténèbres ? J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, tu devrais le savoir Séverus. Mon fidèle bras droit qui se rend au chevet d'une patiente et qui ressort avec un air stupide et AMOUREUX.

Sa voix vibra de colère sur le dernier mot.

_ De plus Drago m'a dit hier qu'il ne s'agit pas de Miss Granger. Tu me déçois Séverus, pensais-tu vraiment me le cacher encore longtemps ? Miss dîtes adieu à votre cher mari

Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de mort quand Lliane bondit et hurla :

_ NON !

Elle avait réussit à se soustraire à l'impérium et se tenait à présent entre les deux hommes.

_ Ecarte toi ou tu subiras le même sort que lui !

_ Lliane ma puce, je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour moi, écarte toi je t'en prie

_ Non Séverus ! Je ne laisserais pas partir sans moi !

_ Dernière sommation ! Je tiens à t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange et il s'avérerait fâcheux que tu meurs.

_ Je refuse !

Le Lord fit un geste excédé à ses mangemorts. Ils se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme et voulurent se saisir d'elle mais un phénomène imprévisible se produit : un bouclier enveloppa les deux amoureux. Tous reculèrent ne comprenant pas ce qui se passer. Le lord rugit de colère ! Séverus ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où il sortait mais il regarda Lliane et il comprit. Cette dernière fixait le Lord avec des yeux étincelants de colère.

*Par Merlin ! C'est elle qui a créé le bouclier ! Elle a fait de la magie instinctive !*

Il saisit l'occasion et souffla à Lliane.

_ N'ait aucun scrupule car ils n'en auront pas !

A ce moment là un deuxième phénomène se produisit la pièce vola en éclat et tout se disséqua. Il ne restait plus que Lliane et Séverus dans leur bulle.

Lliane regarda hébétée la scène qu'elle avait provoquée et tomba à genoux. Séverus la rattrapa et la cala dans ses bras.

_ Tout est finit ma puce. Nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix.

Elle laissa ses larmes coulées, pleurant et riant à la fois. Elle faisait une crise nerveuse. Séverus lui donna une paire de gifle pour la calmer. Elle hoqueta et se calma. Séverus la berça et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_ Tout est finit. Je suis là, calme toi

Elle s'assoupit sous le coup de la fatigue. Séverus se concentra de toute sa force et les ramena au 12 square Grimaud où il s'effondra inconscient au sol Lliane toujours dans ses bras. ….


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Chapitre 17 : Epilogue

Lliane sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une main se plaça sur son ventre, elle sourit et se retourna. Séverus se tenait devant elle. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Cela faisait maintenant 9 ans qu'ils étaient mariés et ils attendaient leur 3ème enfant.

Après la destruction du Lord ils étaient retournés Square Grimaud. On les avait transportés à Sainte Mangouste de toute urgence. Séverus c'était remis assez vite, habitué à supporter de tels traitements, Lliane avait mit un peu plus de temps et la nouvelle de sa grossesse l'avait achevée.

La nouvelle de la destruction du Lord avait fait le tour de toute la communauté sorcière et des flots de journalistes affluaient. Tous les sorciers du monde entier étaient en liesse. Lliane était devenue une héroïne. Séverus avait voulut rompre le mariage mais Lliane s'y été fermement opposée.

Ils avaient même fait un mariage moldu en présence de leur famille. Du moins celle de Lliane. Les parents de cette dernière avaient eu du mal à accepter leur union mais en voyant leur fille heureuse ils avaient cédés.

Hermione et Ron c'étaient mariés dans la plus stricte intimité à la fin de leur septième année. Hermione attendait un deuxième enfant. Harry et Ginny avaient attendus la fin de la scolarité de cette dernière pour se marier. Ginny et Harry voulaient un troisième enfant.

Ils avaient tous eu leurs aspics haut la main. Harry était en bonne voie pour devenir le plus jeune ministre de la magie à seulement 25 ans. Ron était devenu gardien dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Hermione travaillait à mi temps au ministère et passer l'autre moitié de son temps à promouvoir la SALE. Ginny contre toute attente était devenue auror.

Quand à notre couple préféré ils vivaient paisiblement. Lliane avait eu quelques petits soucis avec le ministère de la magie car elle avait découvert sa magie que tardivement. Ils voulaient que celle-ci fasse une scolarité normale à Poudlard mais Séverus avait refusé et c'était chargé de lui apprendre ce qu'elle devait savoir, elle avait obtenu ses BUSES au bout de 3 ans et ses ASPIC un an après avec un O en potions, celle va de soit. Séverus était fière d'elle. Il avait conservé son poste de directeur des Serpentards et de maître des potions. Lliane vivait avec lui et donnait régulièrement des coups de main pour finalement devenir son assistante. De nombreux élèves avaient étés choqués mais ils avaient finit par s'y habituer.

La paix était revenue dans le monde des sorciers, l'agitation médiatique qui avait régner autour de Lliane avait finit se dissiper jusqu'à disparaître au bout de quelques années.

Trois mois plus tard naquit un petit garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Albus Jean Granger Rogue en hommage au père d'Hermione et au directeur tous deux victimes de la guerre suivant les traces de ses deux sœurs : Lily Emma et Molly Jeanne.

Leurs enfants étaient signes d'un nouvel espoir, celui de la réconciliation entre deux mondes…..

FIN

1


End file.
